Immortal
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: This is for DragonChildren18's challenge. I apologize for the long wait and I really hope you enjoy this story. I need to get rid of a few of my stories so I'm going to put a poll up. Check it out and PLEASE HELP!
1. Chapter 1

This is an attempt at a one shot and I really hope that you guys like it. Enjoy.

I own Nothing. The song is immortals by Fall Out Boy.(Look it up, it's a great song!)

Lyrics: **I'm the opposite of Amnesia**

Danny's Thoughts: _I can do this._

The Beginning

Danny sighed and rifled through his iPod. He saw a song he'd never heard before and he pressed play.

 **They say we are what we are**

 **But we don't have to be.**

 **I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.**

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.**

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.**

 _So true_ _, Danny_ thought as he walked past the Nasty Burger. He caught sight of Sam and Tucker making out and sighed. Danny continued walking away from everything he knew.

 **Oooooooh**

 **I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 **Oooooooh,**

 **I try to picture me without you but I can't**

 **'Cause we could be immortals, immortals**

 **Just not for long, for long.**

 **And live with me forever now,**

 **You pull the blackout curtains down**

 **Just not for long, for long.**

Danny chuckled to himself at the irony. He had found out from Clockwork that the world around him would still move on while he was stuck at 16 years old. He reached the edge of town and glanced at the sign.

 **We could be immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals.**

 **Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith**

 **Is when it's tested again and again everyday.**

 **I'm still comparing your past to my future.**

 **It might be your wound but they're my sutures.**

Danny shifted and flew off. His now snow white hair fluttering around his ears, creating a halo effect. A lone tear slipped down his cheek and he brushed it away. He was slowly falling in love with this song.

 **Oooooooh I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 **Oooooooh, I try to picture me without you but I can't**

 **'Cause we could be immortals, immortals**

 **Just not for long, for long.**

 **And live with me forever now,**

 **You pull the blackout curtains down**

 **Just not for long, for long.**

 **We could be immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals**

Danny flew his eyes taking in all the landmarks, looking for where he knew the portal would be. Clockwork had told him that Frostbite and (surprisingly) Skulker had agreed to help him. He slowed to a stop when he saw the ruins. Danny landed gently and walked over to them.

 **Immortals, And live with me forever now,**

 **Pull the blackout curtains down,**

 **We could be immortals, immortals**

 **Just not for long, for long.**

 **We could be immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals,**

 **Immooooooo- immortals,**

 **(Immortals)**

When the swirling green void opened Danny glanced around, smiled a sad distorted smile and stepped through the portal, ready to start his new immortal life.

THE END XD!  
That took forever to write. It is my attempt at a song fic and I hope you enjoyed it. It was a challenge issued by DragonChildren18. Well I'm done for tonight.


	2. Silver Wind, Typhoon Soul, and Memories

I know I said it was a one-shot but I realised it was a little boring. Anyway I owe a huge thanks to DragonChildren18 for her help. She pointed out some things so I hope this fixes it. Both Thorn Rosemare and Moria Gale are hers. They will be Danny's new friends and the fight with Sam and Tucker will be explained in a flashback. And I messed up first chapter, not Skulker it was supposed to say Ghost Writer. This is a re=type. I hope it's better than last time. Thanks, Dragon.

Flashback:Looks like this 

Memories:Look like this

Enjoy.

Previously on Immortals:

Danny flew his eyes taking in all the landmarks, looking for where he knew the portal would be. Clockwork had told him that Frostbite and (surprisingly) Ghost Writer had agreed to help him. He slowed to a stop when he saw the ruins. Danny landed gently and walked over to them.

Immortals, And live with me forever now,

Pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

Immooooooo- immortals,

(Immortals)

When the swirling green void opened Danny glanced around, smiled a sad distorted smile and stepped through the portal, ready to start his new immortal life.

Chapter 2

Third Person Pov

Danny sighed as he drifted through the endless void known as the Infinite Realms...in other words the Ghost Zone. His eyes wandered yet again over the empty void he'd come to know so well. He absentmindedly floated softly towards the Ghost Writer's Library, almost 5 miles out from there now. His thoughts caused him to float completely unaware towards his destination, so he crashed into a young ghost teen like himself. "I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, being lulled from his thoughts and into a flustered state as he pulled himself and the girl up.

Studying her he saw she had cloudy grey-white eyes and ivory hair like his. Her skin was a shade darker than his but still very pale like him. She was in a grey cropped tank top, grey skirt with skin tight white shorts underneath reaching her knees. And on her feet were a pair of white ankle height combat boots. In all she seemed very cloud like, but serious all the same. "It's fine, I'm Silver Wind. Who are you?" She responded, brushing off her skirt.

"Danny, Danny Phantom." Danny told her, recovering from his flustered state.

"The resident halfa! Hey, a friend and I just moved into this area...and are new to the whole ghost thing. Do you think you could help us out a bit?" Silver asked him.

"Oh, sure. Head to Ghost Writer's library. It's 5 miles West of here. See you soon." Danny told her, brightening slightly.

Maybe, he could make new friends instead of dwelling on the fight with Sam and Tucker. Danny's thoughts drifted onto Anthony Writer, the "Ghost Writer" as most know him. A smile ghosted upon his lips after thinking of Anthony, but it disappeared as his thoughts drifted to the fight with Sam and Tucker once more.

FLASHBACK!

Danny was sitting on the swings in the old park, waiting for Sam and Tucker to arrive. He observed the old area. Swings were creaky and rusted. The slide was broken and taped off. The fire pole was gone. Glass littered the area. The shrubbery and grass grew wild, trees to large with their leaves falling everywhere in the harsh winds that day was having. It was the anniversary of Sam and his' get together and official dating. And Danny had a present for her, a silver ring with an Amethyst in the middle and small black diamonds surrounding it, all shaped like a skull. It wasn't much, but he knew she'd love it. Then he heard noises, as if someone was making out and getting too close for pulic display.

He headed towards the noise to tell the couple to get a room kindly, but what he saw shattered his heart and threw it in the dirt. He saw what he never wanted to. Tucker and Sam making out, on their first anniversary he wanted to make many. His hand closed around the case holding the ring in his pocket, and he drew his hand off the case and out of his pocket. "Nice to know I can't trust my best friend and girlfriend to be together alone anymore." He stared blankly, letting his hair fall in his face slightly.

"DANNY! It's not what it looks like!" Sam exclaimed, jumping away from a dazed Tucker.

"Oh? It looks exactly like what it was Samantha. Happy anniversary." He coldly blew her his answer to a second chance.

He tossed the case to her, she caught it easily. As he walked off he heard Sam cry in despair. "Danny! Please don't leave! I'm sorry! Come back!" Sam cried, the Goth cried.

What a crime. "Can't do the time, don't do the crime...is what they say. Same thing applied here Samantha, can't face punishment, don't do the risk. Your decision was bad, now leave me be.

With that he left the two ex-friends of his alone, he last heard them making out again. She never really cared.

ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK

Danny was shaken from his thoughts when he reached the library, and felt a soft hand tap his shoulder. He turned to see Silver Shear with a young man his age. The boy was in a skintight bright blue hazmat with white overlapping gloves and boots. A silver chain with a strange curved blade-like shark tooth reminiscent charm on it. His hair Ivory like his and Silver's, but his eyes are ocean blue with the same trademark glow to them as every other ghost has. "Hey Danny. This is my friend. Typhoon Soul." Silver introduced him.

"Hey, nice to meet you Typhoon, I'm Danny Phantom. Come on in you two." Danny told them, pushing open the grand doors to the library.

They were instantly met with muttering, Anthony is writing another of his wonderful books. Danny briefly wondered what this one was about. Off to the side he noticed Danielle, currently going by Dana, sleeping on the nearby couch. He silently smiled at the fact she was so innocent living in this world. Cruel. The two other ghosts walked beside him, I can only guess they were stunned at the amount of books this huge and old library has amassed over hundreds of years. Anthony is really quite old, he just changes with time. "Anthony! Dana! I'm here!" Danny called out to the two, Dana sleepily woke and and Anthony shot backwards from his seat.

Danny laughed at the scene as Dana rushed to him and hugged his waist tightly, not letting go. And Anthony? Lying in shock on the floor, his chair innocently sitting upright. "Oh! Danny! Didn't noticed you there! Library, I need a book on names! Sorry about that, need some books for research. As you can see I'm writing my next story plot. Oh, who are these two?" Anthony sheepishly recovered, getting back into his chair shakily because of the recent shock.

"This is Silver Wind and Typhoon Soul. Two new ghosts that needed a bit of help." Danny replied to him, motioning for the two to say hi.

They poked around Danny's back cautiously and waved in sync, causing a laugh from Dana in her own weird sense of humour at the scene. Danny took the odd opportunity to look at the screen of Anthony's Millennium Keyboard, smiling when he saw the hero would be a girl and the villain was twins. Oh the irony in real life villains are often woman and the heroes twins. Look back to Sailor Moon for instance. I'm so sorry about that reference. But that Queen was a b***. "Anthony, could we stay here for a bit? Clockwork is off correcting the time stream." Danny asked of his little writer, blushing slightly when he thought Anthony's confused face was cute.

"Sure. Oh! Alice needs you. You know where to find her Danny." Anthony perked up, giving a sadistic smile.

Danny groaned, confusing the two new ghosts. "Who's Alice?" Typhoon asked him, oddly speaking quietly,

"Alice is an old friend of mine, she's our age and an avid fashionista. The daughter of great Greek ghost Pandora. She's a bit ecentric and weird, but she's fine in my books. I met her a while back, she's one of the best friends I have to. Come on, I'm sure you'll love her." Danny responded.

He levitated for a few minutes before floating off, the two ghosts shrugged and followed him, leaving Anthony and Dana. But Dana decided to follow for fun, she just loves seeing Danny get tackled by Alice. When they reached the Studio Alice has by Pandora's Parentheon, Danny braced himself for Alice's signature and violent welcome.

Danny's Pov

Alice's studio, looks like a plain pearl colour for the outside paint and the sign announcing what it is is a bright neon orange. But inside it's gorgeous. I know it's filled with mannequins, all dressed in Alice's amazing designs. Dresses, capris, designer binders and backpacks of the sort, shirts, you name it she probably has designed something for it. She's even tried changing

my hazmat suit! I really do need to change it soon though. I pushed open the doors after landing on the small cement-like patio that has small empty flower pots on it.

I was immediately tackled, but since I braced myself..I didn't fall this time! Alice tightly squeezed me then let go. Her ridiculous but charming smile plastered on her face. Alice has green skin and blonde hair, she's dressed in a dark yellow t-shirt and plain blue jeans. Her style isn't eccentric as her personality, call it a blessing. She turned her red eyes around the room in glee, then back to me. "Glad you're here! I need you! Oh! You two. Change back into your human forms please!" Alice called, I stared at them and Alice hit me on the head.

I took that as a "You to." So I changed back and waited. Like me those two have the white rings that transform us. I know Dana changed to. Looking back at the others again I saw their appearance change as drastically as mine. Silver now has silvery-merlot eyes and smooth mid-back chocolate hair. Her pale skin brought out those details. She's wearing a Merlot halter-top, black capris, black sneakers, and has a single silver ear piercing.

Typhoon has lightly sun kissed skin, messy and very spiky short blonde hair, and his eyes are bright, clear ocean blue eyes. He's in a bright green loose t-shirt, white surfer shorts, and comfy looking white sandals. Around his neck is a regular beaded shark tooth necklace. "Sorry about not telling you sooner Danny. Didn't know how you would react. In these forms my name is Moria Gale. And this is Thorn Rosemare!" Moria chirped.

"I can speak for myself Mori." Thorn coughed under his breath, causing Moria to giggle.

In all they look attractive. Do they know the curse for halfas? Alice dragged the four of us onto small podiums she'd usually have mannequins on. I looked around to see those three in formalwear, looking down I saw myself in more rebel like attire. Alice! It looks good though, she already has my formal wear if ever needed. Stupid weddings...

Anyways I'm now wearing a black muscle tee, showing my lean but muscular build...and my scars. Black slacks and black combat boots. Dark blue laces were laced through the boots. Around my neck were silver chains of different length going around multiple times, all connected to a single black choker. They jingled as I moved slightly. Around my waist is a silver belt, and black wrist bands hid cuff scars from Walker's prison. Thank lord. I heard the doors open and turned to see Anthony. I know I blushed deeply at that moment, but when he blushed at my appearance I blushed even harder and turned away. "What brings you here Anthony?" She chimed, adjusting points on the dress Moria was wearing.

"I needed some clothing inspiration. Have to have stylish people in stories you know? Rich snobs or just fashionable people." Anthony replied, tearing his gaze from me.

As the two chatted the designs that the others wore vanished, and mine stayed. It suit me, this look. Sam always said I could go goth, I already had the hair and eyes for it. Huh, how wrong she was, I look more rebellious than anything. "Soooo...what do you guys do in your free time?" I asked them.

"I like reading, drawing, sculpting, and surfing. Hence my appearance." Thorn laughed, his voice is smooth and nice to listen to.

"I like dance, photography, and weather patterns. What about you?" Moria asked me at the end.

"Writing...I've actually had a book published. Learning about the Ghost Zone. Weather and storms. Swimming. Lots of things." I listed off small ones.

"Any languages you speak?" Moira asked.

"Yeah. As ghosts we have no language barriers. So here and in the human world we can understand and speak those languages consciously." I explained to them, their faces lit up in excitement.

DEEP IN THE GHOST ZONE

The deep dark green ectoplasm swirled around a figure. Their eyes were closed but they stood at 6'3" with black hair in a buzz cut. Eyes that were previously hidden snapped open to reveal glowing golden eyes. A slow cackle built from his throat and got louder the longer he laughed. Lucifer Sahar had awakened.


End file.
